


Infinite Space, Infinite Possibilities, One Decision

by Suzanne_Ely



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: The Doctor considers leaving space and his travels to settle in somewhere nice with Susan.





	Infinite Space, Infinite Possibilities, One Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I’d advise listening to “Everybody’s gone to the Rapture” while reading this short story since it was inspired by and written on that OST

The TARDIS was gently humming a lullaby of its own. The central column was going up and down, as if it was breathing. Every unnecessary light was off, because it was night time, or rest time. 

Susan was curled in the chair, sleeping. Her grandfather had placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. He gazed at her for a little while, before turning towards the scanner that was showing him the deep darkness of space. It was all an illusion. Space might be dark but it was not empty. Space meant infinite possibilities. Infinite danger. Space wasn’t a place for a girl. They couldn’t go on like that.

The Doctor sighed deeply. He had a decision to make and not an easy one. Darkness disappeared and a beautiful planet appeared on the screen. He had already seen it before. Something about this planet was attracting him. Of all places, it had been his first choice. 

Someone hugged him from behind and Susan’s voice sounded close to his ear.

“It’s beautiful. What planet is it?”

“Earth,” replied the Doctor gently. “I was thinking… Maybe we could visit it, settle in for a little while. What do you say? Hmm?”

“I would like that. What kind of species are Earthlings? Do they travel in space? Will they accept us?”

“You will love Earth and its inhabitants. They are different and yet similar, in some ways…”

The Doctor smiled. It was time to leave the darkness of space and get back into the light.


End file.
